ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic
Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic is an 2009 animated film based onto the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise and based onto the original hit TV anime series Sonic X (2003-2006), the sequel from Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix and Sonic X: The Shadow Snow. The film was created and announced on November 26, 2008 by Sonic Team, having another story, and effects shared from Sonic Unleashed. The movie was released in United States, Canada, Australia, Japan and United Kingdom on October 2, 2009, the same day of celebrating 17th anniversary for the franchise and was rated PG for Action, Violence and Language. It brought a critical success known as "The Best Animated Feature of The Year" and "Longest Action into the Film" with 78%, becoming the positive reviews. Plot With Raven Radix reborn, he unleashed his own army and letting them and Raven attaching the city of Station Square and Raven stealing the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, breaking them into pieces, sneaking from Angel Island, as it begins to fall. Meanwhile, Shadow the Hedgehog has a mission along with Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega must get back all of the Chaos Emeralds from Raven. Meanwhile, Sonic the Hedgehog buys him a Chili Dog, until Raven Radix is planning to put a curse on him. Meanwhile, Knuckles find his Island fell to the ocean once again, as well for Sonic and Tails arriving, after he hears that Raven Radix returns. Therefore, the three are giving a chance to search for the Chaos Emeralds and Knuckles is searching for the pieces of the Master Emerald. Before, Sonic begins to search for the stolen Chaos, he eat a cursed Chili Dog and begins to faint. Meanwhile, as he woke up, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles spot Raven as they followed him, and heard that Raven has put a curse on Sonic onto his Chili Dog, which will make him turn into a monster by nightfall, leaving Sonic suspicious. Meanwhile, at sunset, Sonic begins to battle with Raven, but while the sun is down, Sonic became weak, and is approximately turned into a "Werehog", which he became out of Control. Meanwhile, Amy Rose is captured by Sonic the Werehog, and Raven and army, when they were going to kill her dropping her into Raven's volcano. Tails and Knuckles were later rescuing her, and grabbing Sonic's control, and Raven and his army disappeared with the Chaos Emeralds. Meanwhile, following a sunrise, Sonic was turned back to normal. Meanwhile, Shadow, Rouge and Omega took a rest finding the Chaos Emeralds, until they finally found Raven heading to the future, as the three follows him. Doctor Eggman is also searching for the Chaos Emeralds, as he find Raven Radix with them, the thing he'll be battling with Raven Radix, following him and with Shadow, Rouge and Omega. In the future, the three and Raven arrived, and Eggman as well. The four were remain has falling into Raven's trapped when trapping them underground, as Raven dropped one Chaos Emerald. Back in Station Square, Knuckles continues to search for the pieces of the Master Emerald, until Raven Radix has stolen them, and he with the Chaos Emeralds even can control time switching from day to night, and causing Sonic to transform into Sonic the Werehog again. Tails and Amy can able to revised time from nighttime to daytime creating by Tails of the Fake Chaos Emerald, which aloud to use the power. Meanwhile, Shadow, Rouge, Omega and Eggman remain trapped, until Eggman spot a Chaos Emerald that Raven has forgotten. He gave it to Shadow to use Chaos Control to break free from Underground. Meanwhile, the four will be returning back to Station Square, until, Shadow is attacked by Raven Radix, after finding he missed one more Chaos Emerald. Shadow and Raven battles, but Raven is too strong to be defeated, and grabbing a Chaos Emerald and Shadow gets trapped into the future. Meanwhile, Rouge spots Shadow missing, the only thing she can travel in time to rescue Shadow is to have a Chaos Emerald. Meanwhile, the nightfall is transforms again. Tails gave Rouge a fake Chaos Emerald to let her to travel to the future and rescue Shadow. Later, Raven is planning onto kill Sonic's soul and letting him to be stay as a Werehog forever. Amy goes along with them trying to rescue Sonic, as she disappears, as Raven throws her to the future, along with Shadow. Raven has frozen time and to stay the sky as nighttime as well. After Rouge rescues Shadow and Amy, the gang decides to give up, fearing that it'll be the end of Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy is the only one that she'll never give up on Sonic, as she starts to take a fake Chaos Emerald from Rouge and following Sonic to rescue him herself. The team will have to stop Amy, before she gets hurt. Meanwhile, Raven and his army were going to destroy Sonic's soul, as it is time for Sonic to fell into the lava and get rid of his souls. Amy later appears running after Sonic to stop and rescue from killing himself. As the gang arrived, Raven and his army transform at a super transformation, and Sonic has broke a spell and turned back to normal. He and Shadow used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to transform. Raven is too powerful. Sonic and Shadow will defeat Raven once and for all, is thinking that they can destroy his souls. They went strong with sprit and heading near the volcano as they kicks him and fell into the lava and Raven's souls dies, and the faint of the world is saved. The pieces of the Master Emeralds were now restored for Knuckles. After the battle, Shadow has given the Chaos Emeralds to Knuckles as his Angel Island begins to float. Meanwhile, Eggman admits that he still hates Sonic, Rouge becoming a treasure hunter, Tails cleaning his Tornado 2, and Sonic admits to Amy that he's in love with her, as two begin to kiss and were dating for the first time. Cast *Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog/Shadow the Hedgehog *Amy Palant as Miles Prower *Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna *Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose *Caren Manuel as Rouge the Bat *Madeleine Blaustein as the President *Bella Hudson as Secretary *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman *David Wills as Raven Radix Casting Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney, Mike Pollock and Rebecca Honig reprises for the characters of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Doctor Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog. Griffith plays as two role for Sonic and his enemy twin Shadow. Palant plays as the voice of Sonic's pal, Tails. Green plays as also for Sonic's pal, Knuckles. Ortiz returned as the role of Sonic's girlfriend, Amy and allies Rouge by Delaney, Cream by Handler and his other enemy, Eggman played by Pollock. Characters The film were usually confirming that Chaotix, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy going to appear also into the film, but it was made for that "it would be happy to make them appearing, but this wouldn't be having more plot over them." Big the Cat is going to be appearing into the film, but Sega decides the character to drop for the film comparing they want him into the movie, but want to get a special appearance. Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao are not appearing into the film as well. Production Development After completing Sonic X: The Shadow Snow and finished series finale of Sonic X, The production of Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic, has been announced on November 26, 2008, in Voicing Studio and filming of Japanese dubbed beginning thinking to have some aninations from Sonic Unleashed. Director and score writer, Dana McFarland will return as the director of the film. From Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Team want to make another Sonic film that starts having a return of evil and Sonic's wearwolf curse has returned. The producers creates jobs that Rouge's breast was 3 inches wide and Amy's hammer was 2 inches tall, which has not drawn for the film. The writer was to be announced by Joe Edkin that he tries to become the writer. Edkin would be glad that he would make an animated movie. McFarland makes for a United States dubbed for voice actors in English. Joe Edkin begins as film's producer comic of the film. Cinematography portrayed Norman J. Grossfield as he does a production from Sonic X's production. Animation Filming animation begins no May 8, 2009 with the Sitch of Raven Radix undead and cursing Sonic, which finding someone to rule the world. The crew has drawn a new character, The Shadow Snow, much powerful creature that was covered start put a spell onto Sonic. The next animation starts drawing Sonic has returned. Next adding with other friends: Tails and Knuckles which they were in their regular clothes. Dana McFarland returns his job to be as the director of the film from 20th Century Fox after the first film. Voicing of the film was set to filmed in the Studio of animation stud when by year gave gross $90 million budgets, which animation location was shoot in Mario's world and Station Square. Marketing :Main article: Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic (soundtrack) A teaser trailer for the film was released on July 17, 2009 on an official website along with it's official poster released. A soundtrack was released on September 29, 2009. A first clip for the movie was relased on July 30, 2009, included a scene with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy on Angel Island as Sonic ate a Chili Dog, with a curse strikes, as the sun goes down, and moonlight comes up, turns into a werehog. More of the posters for Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic were released on August 5, with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge and Eggman. As of August 9, 2009, the film has announced a PG rating by the Motion Picture Rating System for action sequence and violence. A new trailer was released on September 11, 2009. Another clip for the movie on September 18, 2009, about Shadow and Rouge walking in the city and find attack of Raven Radix's army attack the city, and Tails, Knuckles and Amy appear and find announcement of Raven Radix ruling the world. Four of the clips about action and adventure for Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic were released on September 11, 2009 all together. The premiere for the Movie held in Los Angeles on September 23, 2009. Release Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic is released into cinemas in United States, Canada, Australia and United Kingdom on October 2, 2009 and October 3, 2009 in Japan. It will also be released from other countries in for this year and 2010. It is originally going to release on May 2010, but was pushed back a month to June 4. 12 more months before the film was out, the date has been moved forward from 2010 to 2009 to release on November 6, 2009, because of moving a release date to November will be better than releasing in June of "Celebrating a Labor Day Weekend Success". On September 18, 2009, Fox decided to move the release date again to October 2, 2009, where it will now celebrate "box office for a Halloween Weekend", and letting from another film A Christmas Carol to do it's work at the box office success. This almost as close as the film is about to release. Animation of the movie begins on May 8, 2009, and completes for the first two hours, and the film is now on a 9-month production, set of 9 months of the film in production at works. Reaction As of September 26, 2009, the critics for Sonic X: The Shadow Snow positive rated for 78% when rated on Rotten Tomatoes between 100 reviewers. The viewer bad show of grade B-, as possibly reaches to be calling it "Best" and "Famous", the most outrangous animated film of the year. Rumors and fans calls the movie "Great", when they said that this would be "The Best Animated Movie of the Year" and "The Best Sonic the Hedgehog Movie Yet". References #^ a b Sonic X 3 Rises a PG rating. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. #^ Released on Sonic X: The Movie Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Masato Nakamura interview (flash). Sonic Central. Retrieved on 2006-02-07. (1994) Sega Video Game Illustrations. Nippon Shuppan Hanbai (Deutschland) GmbH of Sonic X: The Movie or Curse of Raven Radix. ISBN 3-910052-50-9. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 # ^ NOT coming in Sonic X 3. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. # ^ a b c Babylon Rogues NOT coming in Sonic X 3. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. # ^ Blaze the Cat NOT coming in Sonic X 3. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. # ^ Silver the Hedgehog NOT coming in Sonic X 3. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. # ^ a b c d Mario characters NOT coming in Sonic X 3. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. # ^ Big the Cat dropped from Sonic X 3. Retrieved on August 14, 2009. #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Mary Garnet Story (translated from the Japanese original). Retrieved on 2006-03-14. #^ Kennedy, Sam. The Essential 50: Sonic the Hedgehog. 1up.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. #^ Note that Sonic is not the central character in certain games, such as Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles Chaotix, Tails Adventures and Tails' Skypatrol, where Shadow the Hedgehog, the Chaotix and Miles "Tails" Prower were the central characters, respectively. #^ Released of Japanese Dub after English Voice Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ First Sonic X: The Shadow Snow trailer released. Sonic the Hegehog official website. Retrieved on 30 July 2009. #^ First Clip from Sonic X: The Shadow Snow released. Sonic the Hedgehog official website. Retrieved on 30 July 2009. #^ More posters for Sonic X: The Shadow Snow Released!. Retrieved on 5 August 2009. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 9 August 2009. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 11 September 2009. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. # ^ 20th Century Fox Moved Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic to October. Retrieved on 25 September 2009. # ^ Veterans' Day Weekend of Sonic X issue. Retrieved on 25 September 2009. # ^ Halloween Weekend of Sonic X issue. Retrieved on 25 September 2009. # ^ Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic (2009) at the Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on September 25, 2009. External links * Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic at the Internet Movie Database * Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic at the Box Office Mojo